cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
MAD/Episodes
Series overview Season 1: 2010-2011 {| class="wikitable" style="background:#fff;" |- ! style="background:#00b8f5; color:#010; text-align:center;"|Episode # !! style="background:#00b8f5; color:#010; text-align:center;"|Season # !! style="background:#00b8f5; color:#001; text-align:center;"|Title !! style="background:#00b8f5; color:#100; text-align:center;"|Original U.S. airdate | ShortSummary = Jake Smelly goes off to learn the ways of the Na'vi. / Miami's C.S.I. division recruit the iCarly gang to solve the case of a dead man at a TGIX's. Other Sketches: Houston We Have a Poo-Poo, The Bieber Bowl, Rejected Transformers, Zombi: Fawn of the Dead, Celebrity Birthdays, Ponzi-poly, Where's Lady Gaga?, Spy vs Spy, and Super Villians for Your Health | LineColor = 00b8f5 }} | ShortSummary = The Transboremores search for the Rock of No-Talent-Tron...and take advantage of Sam by making him pay for their vacation. / The Republic tries to stop the evil Count Poo-Poo. Other Sketches: ePhonie cRap, Ask the Celebrity, Mad News, How I Met My Brother, Jargle Germ Audition, The Wolver|||Clean, and Spy vs Spy |LineColor = 00b8f5 }} | ShortSummary = Dalmatians of all sizes are behind the rampant disasters said to happen in the year 2012. / The doctors of Grace Hospital try to prevent an appendicitis victim from dying...who hallucinates his operation in anime style. Other Sketches: Gross and Beyond Gross, The Lesser Known Effects of Global Warming, Slasher Air, Keeping up with the Carcrashians, Astronaut Brawl!, Up Balloon Plan, Elephant at the Car Dealer's, Spy vs Spy, Juicy Jr.'s Triple Pounder, and Mad's Guide to Celebrity Siblings. | LineColor = 00b8f5 }} | ShortSummary = The Star Blecch crew tries to stop Captain Zero from destroying Schlock's homeworld. / The Gleeks prove that they can bring in the crowds by admitting that their premise of teens "singing in high school" is no different than the premises for High School Musical, Hannah Montana, Victorious, Jonas, and Fame. Other Sketches: Aberzombie & Stitch, Rejected Toy Story 3 Characters, Gossip Hurl, Beauty Tips with Megan Fox, Spy vs Spy, and No, It's Snot! | LineColor = 00b8f5 }} | ShortSummary = The Wall-E-Nator tries to prevent the world from being covered in trash by taking down M ad Magazine, "the world's biggest producer of trash." / The Extreme Renovation crew tries to change Superman's Fortress of Solitude so he can have a social life. Other Sketches: Happy Charms Brown Parts, Mad's Guide to Phobias, The Spatula, Spy vs Spy, Where's Lady Gaga?, and Build-a-Bieber | LineColor = 00b8f5 }} | ShortSummary = Captain Jack Sparrow tries to help Captain Hook defeat Peter Pan. / The Batman family tries to get on the Family Feud to capture the Riddler. Other Sketches: Top 5 Things Wikipedia:Katy Perry Kissed but Didn't Like..., Fart Car, Toys "4" Brats, Frog the Bounty Hunter, Exceptions to I before E, Mad News, Spy vs Spy, and Celebrities Without Their Makeup | LineColor = 00b8f5 }} | ShortSummary = Clifford the Big Red Dog attacks New York City. / Gustavo Rocque recruits George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, Theodore Roosevelt, and Abraham Lincoln as singers for his new boy band to take on King George and the Red Coats Band. Other Sketches:, Vampire Werewolves, Throw Active, Sports O'Clock, The Spiderbaby, Learn to Read, Rejected Pokémon, Spy vs Spy, and High School Yearbook Upgrades | LineColor = 00b8f5 }} | ShortSummary = A literally depicted Megan Fox steals Kristen Stewart's hair, Scarlett Johansson's eyes, and Angelina Jolie's lips in her quest to become the next big movie starlet. / Bear Grylls shows viewers how to survive in the wild with disastrous results. Other Sketches: Dora the Explorer in The Road to Recovery, Who Wore it Better?, Klaus' Shöe Garden, Superheroes: They're Just Like Us!, The Umpire Diaries, Spy vs Spy, Kanye West's Monthly To-Do List, Security Cam: Middleville High School, Nettricks, and Tightrope Academy Graduation | LineColor = 00b8f5 }} | ShortSummary = Iron Man goes in search of a guy friend through various other superheroes. / Benjamin Franklin obtains a strange device that can transform him into different aliens, prompting him to take revenge on the British and a high school bully. Other Sketches: Mad News, MAD's Guide to Video Game Cheats, The Taylor Swiffer, This Day in History, The Asker, The Salivation Army, A Look Inside Lil' Wayne's Mouth, Spy vs Spy, and Doggie Tweets | LineColor = 00b8f5 }} | ShortSummary = Curseus enrolls in a mortal high school and takes on the gods in a football game. / Zeke is forced to team-up with Lex Luthor for a skateboarding competition. Other Sketches: Mad News, Cloudy with a Chance of Flavor Breakfast Cereal, Ask the Celebrity, Madinization, Rejected Grrl Pout Cookies, Spy vs Spy, and The Transformin' Grill | LineColor = 00b8f5 }} | ShortSummary = When Carl Fredricksen takes his house to the sky, he winds up meeting the obnoxious cast members from MTV's ''Jersey Shore''. / Dr. Mouse tries to solve three medical cases involving Cookie Monster, Bob the Builder, and a mentally-ill Miley Cyrus. Other Sketches: Mad News, Bad Idea, Vampire Helper, Where is Kristen Stewart Wishing She'd Rather Be?, The Churps, Security Cam: Vince Neil High School, Spy vs Spy, Super Villains For Your Safety, Shax Body Spray, and Drinking the Bottle | LineColor = 00b8f5 }} | ShortSummary = Robert Langdon, Benjamin Gates, and Indiana Jones are brought in to figure out who stole Christmas in the town of Whoville. / A duck given top-secret information by mistake goes undercover to infiltrate a crime ring. Other Sketches: Mad News, Frosty Loses His Nose, The Narnia Lunchbox, Snowman's Missing Nose, Rejected Superheroes, Celebrities Without Their Makeup: Christmas Edition, Judge Mantis, and Spy vs Spy | LineColor = 00b8f5 }} | ShortSummary = After his breakup with Flowers, Snot Pilgrim begins dating Snow, but to prove his love, Snot must defeat her seven evil dwarfs. / Malcolm competes in the upcoming science fair with Pevensie kids, and Jake and Finn while Reece and Dewey fight over possession of the one ring. Other Sketches: Mad News, K-Stew's Beef Stew, A Look Inside Zach Galifianakis's Bellybutton, Everything's Better With Ninjas!, Bionic Bach, Spy vs Spy, and Villain Hand Sanitizer | LineColor = 00b8f5 }} | ShortSummary = A new park for cute pokémon is unveiled, but things go wrong when the some of the pokémon evolve into their fierce final forms and attack the staff. However, this sketch got a few facts: Pikachu is missing its red cheeks where it stores eletricity, and Charmander evolves into Chermelion, then Charizard. / Superstar doctors and surgeons compete for hospital procedures on another broadcast of the WWER. Other Sketches: Mad News, Mailman and Dog, Slop n' Shop Promo, Candy Hearts You Don't Want to Get, The Thingy, Spy vs Spy, Donkey Strong Promo, and Tightrope Walking | LineColor = 00b8f5 }} | ShortSummary = Hiccup and Toothless appear on the next dance competition to prove that a dragon can be trained to dance, but the show comes to a halt when Red Death crash the competition for being voted off. / Lady Gaga's dolls Taylor Swift, T-Pain, Miley Cyrus, and Triple H become fed-up with her eccentric tenancies, thus prompting them to tie her up and flee to the outside world. Once she frees herself, a giant Lady Gaga goes on a city rampage in retaliation, all while DJ Lance Rock watches from his couch believing that this will never happen to him. Other Sketches: Mad News, The Itsy Bitsy Super Spider, The World's First TXT MSG, Ask the Celebrity, The Man Who forgot his Hand is a Bomb, This Day in History, Spy vs Spy, Rebus Sentences, and P.E.D.A.L. | LineColor = 00b8f5 }} | ShortSummary = The Straight A Team comes in to tutor little Timmy in all his failing subjects. But when Timmy chooses Phineas and Ferb as his science partners, it becomes a competition to see who has the best project. / The competition is down to three contestants, Peach, Zelda, and Samus as they compete for the grand prize. They refused to let us know the winner, so they broadcast ¡Ay Carly! in Spanish. Other Sketches: Mad News, The Legend of Clay Aiken, ¡AyCarly! Promo in English, Pay Day, Ironman's Irontone, Celebrities Without Their Makeup, Amish Ringtone, Snappy Answers to Stupid Questions, Differences Between Mom and Dad, Security Cam: Waldune's Grocery Mart, A Look Inside Taylor Lautner's Thoughts, Spy vs Spy, and Two Glasses of Water! | LineColor = 00b8f5 }} | ShortSummary = After being stripped of memory from higher ups, Buzz Lightyear must try to recover his identity. / Alan has to deal with his hedonistic brother Charley and his half-centaur son Jake, after Jake tramples Alan and throws a party. Other Sketches: Mad News, The Heli-Chopper, Now Serving Number 2, Dear Reaper, The Fast and the Curious, Thor plays Bop-a-Rodent, Spy vs Spy, and Club Moon | LineColor = 00b8f5 }} | ShortSummary = After being assaulted by Po, Dre must train under Mr. Han to compete against Po in the next fighting tournament. / After defying orders from the government to be relocated to district 10, a prawn named Will is forced to move in with his rich aunt, uncle, and cousin. Other Sketches: Mad News, Bad Idea, LeBrowny paper towels, Rejected Audition Tapes, Snappy Answers to Stupid Questions, TMNTMZTV, Rooster Wakeup, Middle-earth Fantasy Football, Spy vs Spy, B.O.B.'s Monster Hold Hair Gel, and Rep. Department Job Interview | LineColor = 00b8f5 }} | ShortSummary = When E.B. runs away to Hollywood to start a band, Hops is brought in to retrieve him so he can be appoint the role of the new Easter bunny. / After countless immature acts, Naruto is transferred to East Beverly high school in Beverly Hills. However, Naruto adjusts instantly and competes for title of prom king in hopes that it will lead him one step closer to becoming Hokage. Other Sketches: Mad News, The Reading Womb, Warning: Thin Ice, Ask the Celebrity, SoulTron, Deep Space Trouble, Spy vs Spy, Cullen Clear, and Keebler Elf Strike | LineColor = 00b8f5 }} | ShortSummary = Ko-Bee competes against Kobe Bryant in a basketball game to win a spot on the Lakers. / Shrek and Donkey try to solve the murder of Poppa Bear. Other Sketches: MAD News, The Underwaker, MADucation Lesson in Chemistry, Soldier Breaks his Knee, Home School Musical, Dummies For Dummies, Accidentally Inventing Electricity, Spy vs. Spy, Tortured Man Farts, and Villain's Warehouse | LineColor = 00b8f5 }} | ShortSummary = Christopher Robin and Pooh try to get Tigger for bouncing Christopher's dad. / Hannah Montana loses her fans to Justin Bieber, so she tries to get rid of him. Other Sketches: MAD News, Big League Pikachew, Circus Acts We'd Like To See, Cobrah, Potato Says French Fry's Got Work Done, Spy vs. Spy, Bob the Builder and Handy Manny Car-Crash, and Farto Tuner References Category:Lists of animated television series episodes